And in the end
by MixedGeek22
Summary: This is my first story, this was for an english assignment it is a short story. This story is about a girl who is forced in to an arranged marriage and how she and her fiance fall in love. This is an historial fiction and an original story.


It was a beautiful day in late October with the wind blowing and, the colorful falling leafs on the hilly countryside of Ockendon, England with the Lord of Ockendon and his Eldest Children Riding their horses through his land. The Lord of Ockendon, Nicholas Ralph Tyrell had five children he was closest to his older ones but still loved the other two. He looked down the hill at his eldest child and daughter, beautiful Constance Florence Tyrell. She had his green eyes and his wife's long ebony locks. She had a long green dress on with mud at the end of her hem and her dress was flowing in the wind as she sat upon her horse like a man would. She was very tall for age of 14 even though she just turned 14 in September and it was now late October. He couldn't believe how fast she had grown. She was becoming a young lady and soon would have to be married; he was very close with her. She quite intelligent and had a lot of will power for a women of this time, he would miss her very much. He knew that she would only want to marry someone she loves but in this society, marriage for love was rare; he himself had been lucky for he had fallen in love with his wife, Edith Cecily Tyrell soon after they were married and she to fall in love with him.

He then looked beside daughter to his second and third sons, who were twins. Andrew Gilbert and Arthur Lancelot Tyrell who looked so much alike that only he and Constance could tell them apart not even their own mother could at times. The twins were his heirs and they looked the part. They both had the well-known Tyrell blond hair as he himself had, and blue eyes as Nicholas own father had, with a strong figure. The twins had yet to hit their growth spurt, so they were smaller in height then Constance but they were catching up to her quickly.

Constance, Andrew and Arthur caught up to the Lord Nicholas with their horses and the family looked over the hill into the valley below and onwards past the river at the end of the long green grasses of the valley onto the Ockendon mansion with it large gardens and big home where the rest of the Tyrell family were with the servants preparing for dinner as well as the winter. The winters were not harsh; as they were in southeastern England they were actually quite mild comparted to the more northern part of the island.

Lord Nicholas let out a sigh letting the his children know that it was time to get back to the home for the Lord had lots of paper work to do, as the Lord of Ockendon and Lord of the House. Lord Nicholas finally spoke with dread in his powerful low voice

"Well my children I have enjoyed this thoroughly but we better get back to the house so you all can prepare for dinner or else your mother will not be pleased with me and we would not want that. I need to get back to the house for more paper work anyway. Come lets ride back."

The children regretfully agreed, not that they would fight with their father anyway. He way the kind of person that in some moments it was near impossible to fight with him and with his wit and wisdom, he never would fight for no reason and that is why he was given Lordship by King Henry the eight and that Lord Nicholas's line would inherit this lordship for generations to come.

As they their little riding group neared the mansion two little figures come at them, one taller than the other, come running towards them and yelling "Papa! Coney! Andy! Arty! We missed you, come mummies waiting for you three!' Lord Nicholas chucked loudly as his children ran off to go see their mother and please her. He knew what she wanted. His wife had a thing about her children looking nice for meals this was one of the things she did, this was one of the more normal ones. He took his own and the children's horses to the stable and gave them to the stable boys. And went inside his home to clean up for family dinner and to keep working.

The home of the Tyrell family was well know for it unique beauty with it light and dark colours, as well its many pieces of art because of the Tyrell history. As he walked in the grand doors a servant come up to him with a letter and the servant told him that it was from up north in Scotland from the Campbell Clan.

The Campbell Clan was well know for they were one of the four main clans in Scotland and their clan had the most power in not only Scotland but in the near by countries as well. Lord Nicholas had meet the head of the clan, Lord Macrath Blàr Campbell a few times while in the court of the king, the lord Campbell had visited the king a few time and the two lords got along quite well. He knew that Lord Campbell had one son and his heir Altair Górdan Campbell who would be around 17 that was only 3 years his daughter's senior. Now was the prefect time for the young man to get married he thought that this letter was a invitation to the boy's wedding in the Campbell Castle, Kilchurn in the highlands of Scotland. It would be great opportunity for the family to travel and get out of the family home for a while. He walked to his office to open the letter but then deiced to get change first and then read it and he would announce it at dinner.

(Time Skip)

It was now half and hour to dinner and he was fresh and ready for it. It was now time to read that letter from Lord Campbell. He picked up the letter and turned it around to look at the Campbell seal. It was of a Christian cross and a plate of arms symbol with a head of armor and the plate with symbol of a horses and boats that made since because of the fact of where the main Campbell line lived. they lived in the highland of Scotland to the west which concede of small islands that belonged to Scotland and the Campbell family. Lord Nicholas then broke the seal and carefully opened the letter and made sure not to damage the letter to much for he wanted to share the happening of the letter with he family. The first part of the letter was the normal greeting in all letters he received. He was quite please to be hearing for the Lord Campbell for it had been at two years since the head of the Campbell Clan hand come down south to visit the king he himself had not seen the king since July. The next part explained to the Lord Nicholas how Lord Campbell only son and heir was of age and was ready to be married and how hard the process of chose someone that would be a good match for his son but also someone who could handle the noble life. The Lord Campbell when on to explained to that he remember meeting Lord Nicholas's Eldest daughter during his last visit when she was 12 he had been impressed by her wit and will power two thing that Lord Campbell needed in a daughter in-law. He was asking Lord Nicholas to agree to an arranged marriage. As Lord Nicholas finished reading the letter he noticed that his cheeks were wet with tears. He know that he had to accept this opportunity for there might not be another one and he knew that the Lord Campbell's heir Altair was a good young man and would take good care of her. Constance wouldn't be happy at first but he knew his daughter well and that she would at least come to like him and most likely come to love him. So he folded the letter for the Campbell's and put it into his past letterbox and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write his letter of agreement to the arranged marriage. He knew that after this he might as well lose his eldest child to her stubbornness but if this was to make sure his daughter was taken care of then so be it

(Time skip -half an hour)

(Ockendon eating room)

The dinning room was beautiful as the rest of the house with a custom chandelier. The chandelier had two levels to it, the top level smaller then the bottom level there were 12-candle holder on the whole thing. Each candleholder branching out like a tree and for the leafs on each of branches were little crosses. The bottom past the low level of candle branches was a little drop, kind of little a cone. The whole chandelier was made of pure gold and it light up the room with its reflections. The whole family sat at the dinner table in order of important so Lord Nicholas sat a the head of the table across from was his wife, next to her on the right was his youngest daughter at the age of nine Sweet Maria Rose Tyrell across from her was his littlest son four year old Samuel Charles Tyrell. The next row down was the twins, Arthur and Andrew. And next to him was his eldest daughter of course, Constance. Lord Nicholas decide to read the letter after the meals. The food was brought in; roast chicken and lamp with steak, with peas and corn as well as soup and bread and for desert there was tea and sweets. After they had been feed and water, Lord Nicholas stood up announced that he had something important to say. This is when the whole room went silenced and froze. It was rare that the Lord of the house did this the servant grabbed the rest of the plates and left the room. Lord Tyrell then spoke

"I have received a letter from the head of Campbell Clan Lord Macrath Blàr Campbell from the highlands of Scotland. The letter was concerning his son and heir Altair Górdan Campbell. His son has just turned 17 and is the prefect time to get married. Lord Campbell has search long and hard to try to find someone that is a nice match for his son but also a woman who has will- power and wit. He has found some one thankfully"

It here that Lord Nicholas paused and looked around the table at his family. His youngest little Samuel had no idea what he was talking about with marriage and stuff, but his other four children understood what he was talking about but they were wandering why was this important. He then looked to the love of his love Edith and she knew. Why this had come up it was because Lord Nicholas had accepted the arranged marriage for Constance. She knew why he had done this Constance no matter strong she was would still need a marriage in the world and time. Constance would not be happy at first but knowing her daughter she would come to love this young man but it would take time and Constance would fight every step of the way.

At that time Lord Nicholas continued with his speak and spoke much slowly this time looking at his daughter.

"Lord Campbell chosen young lady is someone we at this table all know-"

It was then that Constance caught now that she was lady that her father spoke of.

"FATHER! How could arrange marriage to a man do not know! Do you not care for my happiness you know how much I want to have a marriage like you and mother with such love! How can I have this know because of you? I cannot believe you father! How could you!

By the time Constance had finished her outburst she was full out crying looking at her father chest if she had looked up she would have realized that her father loved her and that why he was doing this because he was doing what was best for her but she ran out. The whole family looked at the head of the household, who had tears on his cheeks. It was now that Arthur got up and went a picked up the his little brother, Samuel next to him, and his twin Andrew got their little sister Maria out of her chair and held hand her as they walk out with Arthur carrying little Samuel who look very tried. Arthur and Andrew said in sync with each other " we will get the little people to bed and get own distressed sister to bed alright"

Both parents nodded slowly and the four children left the room. After they had left Edith walked up to her husband and love, and embraced each other lovingly. Hoping for they best to come from this experience. It was soon so that they went to bed together and had a very restless sleep. The Lord and Lady Tyrell knew that their twins would take care of everything for tonight.

(Time Past- as Constance ran away)

Constance ran out the door of the dinning room and into the great hall with its lovely hand crafted wall and ceiling. She dashed to the stable and demanded that her horse, Hermes, be saddled up. The stable boys looked at her strangely but did as she asked. Once Hermes was ready she rode through the river and through the long grassy valley and on to the hill where she could see the house she dismounted Hermes and sat down on the grass letting Hermes graze. Her and Hermes had a very close relationship she had had him since he was a pony and she a little girl. She had gotten him when she was taught how to ride the pony was a give from her father- no she would not think of him after what he had done to her. She then looked up at the starry sky she then saw it. It could not be it for this constellation it only appeared in November but was it her – Cassiopeia the Queen Constellation. She had always hated the story behind the Queen but she remembered the story for her father had told it to her.

Cassiopeia was the beautiful wife of Cephues, king of Ethiopia, and the mother Andromeda. She is most famous in connection with the myth of her daughter, Andromeda. The queen made the mistake of bragging she was more lovely than the Nereids, or even than Juno herself. The goddess was, needless to say, rather insulted, and went to Neptune, god of the sea, to complain. Neptune promptly sent a sea monster to ravage the coast. The king and queen were ordered to sacrifice their daughter to appease Neptune's wrath, and would have done so had not Perseus arrived to kill the monster in the nick of time. As a reward, the hero was wedded to the lovely Andromeda. The reason for her hated was because the queen was willing to get her daughter killed for own mistake, she was so glad at the time that her own father would never do that but was wrong she guessed he would not kill her but she might as well be. He was doing for his own gain to make an alliance with Campbell family.

It was then that she heard the voices of the twins calling out her name and walking up the hill toward her and her called them to join her. Once the three of them were siting together in a circle. Is when the twins started speaking the way they do by finish each other sentence and speaking at the same time. Constance had asked them how they do it but they replied with it's a twin thing.

"Do not tell us that you-" (Arthur)

"Really believe that our father-"(Andrew)

"The man that loves us all would truly want you to be unhappy"(both)

She loved her father and he loved her but sometime when you are in situation like this, you cannot think any other way but the way you see it. So her thought were of how her father may have loved her but he did not love her enough to let her be happy it was about him. She did not consider the fact that perhaps he was doing this because he wanted her to live a good life.

She then replied slowly but snippy " I suppose, it does not really matter at the moment lets head by to the house and get some sleep."

As she said this she stood up and offered her hands to the twins, each twin took a hand and pulls them self's up they walk down the hill hand in hand. Andrew grabbed Hermes and they walked back through the fields of the valley and across the river back to the stable to give Hermes to the stable boy. And the group went up to bed and to sleep.

(Narration)

Constance decided that the best way to handle this was to avoid her father. Now in the morning breakfast was serve in between a time period of 7:00am and 10:00am now they family like to eat their meal together so they ate at around 8:30am so it would give time to the children and Lady Edith to get up and ready. It was not to late so the Lord Nicholas, did not have to rush for he always had lots to do. but today Constance got up early so ate her breakfast at 7:30am and went to study for the morning. She then had a later lunch and missed dinner altogether this. Avoiding her father went rather easily because he was so busy getting ready to go to the Scottish Highlands as well as teaching his younger Brother and her uncle Charles Richard Tyrell who was adviser to the King and was sent to watch over thing at the Tyrell land while they were gone. Lord Nicholas has much has he wanted to talk about to his eldest daughter she was avoiding him and he did not have time to seek her out.

(Time skip- the night before they leave)

The Lady Edith put four of her children to bed by left her eldest for her father for she knew that they need to understand each before going on this journey. So she went to her and her husband's room and told him to go put their eldest to sleep for she was to tired to do so. He agreed and left the room; the lady had a small smile to her self before getting into bed.

Constance was looking out of her window at the Cassiopeia collation, she had take to looking at it every night, tonight was not different. There was a knock at the door that if she had not known better would have thought it her father. She missed him very much although she the one avoiding him the fact that he did not confront her hurt. She signed and said with much sadness "Come in"

It was then that she was in shock because it was her father at the door he walked in the room and shut the door quietly and walked toward the window and sat next to her. She then got a good at her father whom she had not seen in days. He looked very weary he had shadow under his green eyes that he shared with her. His blond hair was all over the place it looked like bed head. His clothes looked unusually muddled. He was a mess. He then in his low voice with was so what Horace.

" I know that you believe that I have done this for my own gain but I have not; do you think to easy to give up my eldest children to she does not know. Even through I know he will take care of you and make sure you are taken care of. It was not easy to think about giving you up"

Constance snapped back at him "but I only need what you and mother had, true love. Maybe I will not be sported that fine as long as I love them."

Lord Nicholas replied was not what Constance was expecting " but Constance, your mother and I too were in arranged marriage and we actually hated each other in till after the wedding when we got to know each other. I only want what best for you and all my family. I love you all dearly and would do anything for you. It is not like you are stuck in Scotland you and you soon to be husband will visit us in Ockendon and we will come up to Kilchurn castle every once and a while."

Constance then nodded her head and jump into father arms crying and saying over and over again that she was sorry he of course said that all would work out in the end. Constance soon fell asleep and her father put her to bed before going to bed him self a waiting the day head of them

(Time skip –few days later)

(On the road to Kilchurn)

They Tyrell family and their little group had been traveling for many days and were nearing Northern England close to the Scottish Border. The bond that Constance and her father had was by at full strength and growing stronger. Constance and her father as well, as Arthur and Andrew were up at the front on their horses of their little parade. then come some of their servants in front and behind the Tyrell carriage which was carrying the rest of their family in it as well as their supplies. The winter had not yet to hit them in full force but it was coming though they did not know it a huge snow storms was coming and they would be stopped for many days. Because have all the snow and ice. Constance was worried for her little siblings for they had been coughing for few days and their coughing had gotten worse. They rode for the rest of the day getting quite far they were now on the Scottish side of border. And it was now time to stop for the day and rest for the night and to start heading west in the morning.

(Time Skip- next morning)

(Southern Scotland)

It was the next morning and the storm had hit them. When the Lord Nicholas awoke to help the servants get the camp pack up. He was meet with snow, ice and cold he quickly got on his warm clothes and rush outside. There was snow everywhere and at least the ground snow was 5 feet tall their assembly could not continue in this weather they would have to find a settlement and wait it out. If he remember correct there was a little settlement not ten minutes from here there they could wait out the storm. Once the camp was packed they started to head towards the little town. Unluckily the children and his wife could not ride in the carriage for the snow was too high. the servants would make a second trip to get the carriage. He just only hoped that none of them would get sick for in this weather it could be lethal. The whole group walked on through the snow to the town. Although the snow was freezing it was still very beautiful, it was as though the whole country had been covered in a white blank of snow even the trees were white. It was very cold the little children were not use to such cold weather and since they were younger they had a weaker immune system then the rest of the group and the two little ones had already were feeling unwell with all this traveling. The winter storm made it worse.

By the time they had gotten to the small settlement it was already dark for the snow was so high and it was also quite ice it had taken them all day which wasn't very good for little Maria's and Samuel's heath. The whole group looked tried by the littlest two looked almost blue with cold. They group settled in and went to bed to rest after their long day. The Lord Nicholas has he feel asleep felt like they would be here for a while.

(Time skip – next morning)

(In little town waiting out the storm)

The next morning Constance and the twins had sleep in the same bed and hugged each other for warmth, the twins always sleep together and when they were littler Constance had enjoyed there company and knew that no matter what the twins and her would always be siblings. It was her in the middle of the queen size bed with Arthur on her right and Andrew on the left. The little trio was woken by their father with desolate news Maria and Samuel were dreadfully ill with scarlet fever. A deadly disease that killed most children who got it and were not treated well and soon. Normally they would be able to get the best doctor form London but they were to far and the snow was almost impossible to get though. The Lord Nicholas remember when both of the twins who were two at the time had gotten the disease luckily they had called the doctor quick enough and they children were okay. But now with out doctors and no way to contact anybody for help he was worry that he would lose two of his children to his disease the Lord had lost his twin brother Richard William Tyrell to the disease when they were five. All four of the room occupants ran to Maria and Samuel's temporary room to help in any way the could. When they got to the door to the chamber and Lord Nicholas open it and the older children looked inside to see their mother still in her nightgown tending the other two children. The room was darkly light with a few candles, there has one window and the curtain had been draw covering the window, the main colours of the room were dark brown and red with a bit of yellow. On the bed were the two children were on the bed resting. Both children looked so sick, pale and cold even thought both were really hot. Samuel looked worse then Maria if that was possible, he looked as though death it self was ready to take him. Younger children were more likely to get Scarlet Fever and it was usually would be a lot worse. Looked at her siblings in this state made her heat break their mother looked at her children so sadly it was like their were ready dead in her eye for the fact that most almost all children died form this disease. Lord Nicholas leaded his elder children out and they went to breakfast with heavy hearts.

After breakfast both the Lord and Lady Tyrell when to see what could be done to sent for a doctor not even thinking about the Campbell family and what would happen when they would not show up. Mean while the Constance and the twins ran down the hall to Maria and Samuel's room to help make them feel better. As they ran the twins started their normal twins thing.

"Constance what are you going to do-" (Andrew)

"When you're soon to be husband find out-" (Arthur)

Constance snapped with detests "my new husband to what! I do not care what that man thinks you means he is nothing to me"

Into the bedroom stormed Constance. The twin backed off they knew that it was not the best thing to bring up The Campbell Heir but they needed to know if she still felt that way about the man she did not even know. That was the whole point to them she did not know Altair and she was judging him already. Sometimes their sister was just so unwise at times. They looked at each other and shrugged at each other and followed their sister inside the boudoir.

Constance sat beside Maria who was a wake but on the other side lay Little Samuel. They both looked much worse then they did this morning but the other children of the Tyrell said nothing. All three kept their siblings company in till dinner and then to bed where her and twins sleep close together. The two heads of house were no close to finding a way to get doctor up there and it was getting colder and it was storming outside. Soon after the whole Tyrell family was asleep with two of them dying in sickness being taken care of by servants.

(Place switch)

(Kilchurn Castle, West Highlands of Scotland)

The Lord Campbell was siting in the great hall-thinking bout his only son and heir Altair, Altair was a very wall written man and the lord could not have wanted a better son. It was know time for his son to get married but all the suitors here in Scotland were either not suited for life as a noble lady or were just not the best people in the world and his son and himself both wanted someone who would not be some trophy wife but a partner and wife. The same kind of relationship the Lord and Lady Tyrell had. It was then that he remembered that the Tyrell's had a daughter who he had met once and she would be a great wife for his son and they would get a long well. She was also only four year his son junior. It was prefect, he sent a letter straight away and soon around mid-November he got a reply was that they will accepted and the castle was delighted for the little boy they all know was know a man and getting married. In the letter it also said that the Whole Tyrell family was coming up and would be there before yuletide. It was know only three days away form the Yule season and both the head and heir of Campbell were worried. The lord Campbell knew Lord Nicholas well and he was never late without good reason. Lord Campbell wander if the reason they were so late was because of the winter weather. It was then that his sons walked into the great hall dressed in winter clothing. His son then addressed him saying,

"Father, I would like to take some men and go looking for the Tyrell's. Both you and I worry for them, the man and I will help them get to our castle. It would all so give me a change to meet by bride"

Lord Campbell agreed with his son and told him that he would set out immediately. Altair ran out of the great to get some of the men together and go search for his bride and her family.

(Time skip five days, place switch)

(In southern Scotland in the little town)

It had been five long days, which the snow had; stop but Maria and Samuel had gotten worse if that was possible. The mother and the twins were taking a break for caring for the little ones and sending the day outside to get some fresh air. Constance and her father stayed inside with the younger children, who had both fallen asleep. Constance looked to her father who looked as though his whole world was just fall. She knows better than anyone he blamed him self for the children near death and wanted nothing more then to help them. She when up to hug him for she knew he needed it.

"Father, I know that you are suffering and that you blame you self but you cannot do that we all need you! I know that my siblings would not want you in such a state!"

"I suppose you are right my dear, I will no longer blame my self and will worry about thing to help them get better, thank you."

It was at that moment that Andrew burst through the and shouted quietly as do not disturb the sleeping ill children, " It is them! It is them! Men from Kilchrun sent by Lord Campbell have just arrived. And they are here to help; they have brought one of the Campbell family Doctors' just incase.

(Time Skip- 20 minutes)

The men from Campbell were settling in. The Tyrell family was with the Campbell Doctor were and looking after at the younger children. At that time there was a knock at the door The Lord Nicholas answer a look of Surprise come across his face as he let who even it was inside. It was a young man around 17 to 19 he looked out strong and handsome thought Constance with his dark red hair that reach his shoulders and he bight emerald eye that looked like they could go on forever. He then said in a voice that was power like her fathers

" I am Altair, I was sent my Lord Campbell to lead his men at help you get safely back to the castle it is a pleasure to meet you all and I look forward to getting to know you all especially my soon to be new Heiress."

Constance blushed and hided her head while this Scottish man look at her. She then replied with,

"I too will love getting to know you."

Altair then often his arm to her and said, "May we take the time to get to know each other now."

Constance looked to her father who nodded with a hint of smell on his face. The lord Tyrell watched happily as he two future spouse's left together. This would work out well in the end after all. Lord Nicholas went back to the rest of the family about the other children and informed them whom that man really was.

(Narration)

It toke a while but both the sick children were getting better almost well enough to travel and Altair and Constance become the best of friend as well as lovebirds. It was magical between them almost every minute they spent with each other. Bothe travel groups watch them fall deeper and deeper in love to the point where the lady and lord Tyrell saw the kind of love they had in the young couple.

It was soon that the snow melted a bit so that it was easier to travel it was now in the middle of Yuletide season and the assembly was ready to head to Kilchurn Castle. Everyone was feeling up to it even Maria and Samuel. Constance now more the even did not want to go to Kilchurn because that would be marrying this man when she loved another and would have to see Altair every day but never to again express their love. Altair the gentleman he was help her on Hermes she was near the point of tear but stopped herself and repeated what she had said to herself many time enjoy the time you have with Altair live in the present and do not worry about marriage right now it will come when it get there.

As they rode the last day to Kilchurn, Altair and her family got close and he become like one of the Tyrell's. He would always be welcomed in Ockendon should he want to come. Altair and Constance got closer if that was even possible.

(Time Skip –arrived at the Castle at dusk)

It was very late and the servant took their horses and paraphernalia to the storage area. And the traveling group was sent to be to sleep. The Tyrell family was given there own wing to them self so each person got there own room except the twins who always sleep together and Maria and Samuel who want to share a room. They would rest and meet the Campbell's at dinner the next day. The Tyrell fall asleep right away except Constance who cried for hour in till finally tearfully falling asleep.

(Time skip- next Morning)

The Tyrell's had woken up early and were given breakfast in the common room of the wing the family spend their day together, read talking, enjoyed each other, wandering the castle looking at the many rooms. After lunch they spend a few hours looking at the art around the castle with it stonewalls and many passage ways. It was now only an hour before dinner and it was time to get ready. One of the Tyrell Servants came into help Constance get ready. The person did her hair in a missy half up down bun that showed off her black locks, her dress was the fancy one she had with it reddish colour and a lovely style. When she come out to go down stairs with her family to meet her doom as well as lose her love. The rest of the family looked all wonderful as she did. They all headed down stairs. The Tyrell all sat down near the head side of the table with her one sit away form the head of the Campbell Clan. Lord Nicholas and Lady Edith greeted the Lord Campbell like he was a old friend. Her father was across form her beside him was his wife and next to was Samuel and Maria in that order, next to her were the twins her right and on her left would be she assumed that it would be her future husband.

Constance had not seen her Altair yet she wanted to see him one more time before she met her so to be husband because after this she could not show her love for him. Even thought she did not want to marry this man she would not take a lover on the side she was not kind of women but she would miss Altair terribly.

It was then when the Lord Campbell spoke like her father did when he made his speeches to the king an his court, " My dear family and friend I am pleased to announce that my heir Altair has found his bride, please stand up miss Constance Florence Tyrell daughter of the Lord Nicholas Ralph and Lady Edith Cecily Tyrell. My son please come down here greet your bride."

At that moment Constance stood up and Altair came in and they saw each and she knew that every thing would be ok.

(Narration)

The rest of the dinner went quickly for the two lovebird both happy two be with each other for the rest of their lives. At the end of dinner the parted knowing that they would see each other in the morning. The Tyrell's went to their common room and spend some time together before they soon started one by one heading to bed in till it was only Lord Nicholas and his Eldest Daughter Constance, when the wise lord spoke before they both went to bed was, "And in the end my dear we all learn a powerful lesson that you should never judge a book by it cover."

THE END


End file.
